Providing multiple services through a user equipment using multiple radio technologies is one of the advantages of modern communication systems. For example, the user equipment may support multiple communication technologies, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) radio, Industrial Scientific and Medical (ISM) radio and Global Navigation and Satellite System (GNSS) receiver. LTE is a fourth generation communication technology for high speed and efficient data transfer between the user equipment and other entities in a network. ISM radios include technologies, such as WiFi Bluetooth, and the like, operating in the ISM band. GNSS includes technologies, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), used for geographical location identification. The user equipment allows simultaneous operation of such technologies in their respective frequency bands for different services.
One of the challenges of such multiple radio technologies co-existing and operating simultaneously within the same user equipment is interference in reception within frequency band of one radio by transmission of another radio within adjacent frequency band. This interference due to simultaneously transmission/reception of multiple radios in the user equipment is referred as In-Device Coexistence (IDC) interference.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and a system of mitigating in-device coexistence interference within a user equipment operating in a wireless network system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.